


A Short Story

by TWFKA3I



Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:35:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWFKA3I/pseuds/TWFKA3I





	A Short Story

Timothy collapsed into the battered chairs in the emergency room waiting area. Sophia had been admitted.

_Earlier, she had been laughing about deciding which pair of legs she’d wear that day. Every day banter about her prosthetics. Everything had been fine._

The clock seemed to jump forward by an hour every time he looked at it.

_She just went to take a nap. To get rested for the party that night, she’d said. Everything had been fine._

He came to the dim realization that somewhere, somehow, some-when, he had lost his jacket.

_It was only a nap the doctors said she was fine why was she coughing blood why was she unconscious why wasn’t everything fine._

“Mr. Harrison.” The on-call nurse tried to get his attention.

He only wore a crumpled white shirt, covered in splotches of her blood.

“Mr. Harrison.”

“I’m sorry, yes?”

“I’m sorry Mr. Harrison-”

He didn’t hear the rest of her sentence.


End file.
